El brillo de tus ojos
by You make me so happy
Summary: Querías irte de aquí, estar a su lado. Cierras los ojos con fuerza. Le quieres, le amas. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

Corres tanto como tus piernas te permiten. Todavía te encuentras en _shock. _Tan solo piensas en llegar al hospital cuanto antes. Notas como tu corazón late a velocidad de vértigo. Llegas al hospital, y los miedos se disparan. Entras por la puerta, tropezando por la entrada. Miras a ambos lados, buscando alguien que supiera de él. Te acercas asustada a la oficina. Tu cuerpo tiembla. No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. Preguntas con la voz quebrada. Aquella castaña te mira y sonríe. Preguntas de nuevo sobre él. Tus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Aquella mujer pierde su sonrisa. Temes lo peor. Te susurra el número de su habitación y corres hacia él.

Cuando llegas, te piden que esperes. Te sientas en una silla. Comentan que no saben lo que es a ciencia cierta. Su enfermedad no tiene cura, y poco a poco deteriora. Lágrimas desbordan, cuando aquellos hombres se retiran. Miras a tú alrededor y ves que aún sigues sola. Te levantas y observas desde el cristal el cuerpo inmóvil de tu hermano. Quieres tocarlo, sentirlo de nuevo. Te alejas de ahí aún llorando. Esto no debió pasar. Tuviste de ser tu.

Llegas a casa y te derrumbas. No puedes seguir a sí.

Escuchas tu teléfono sonar, pero no tienes ganas de hablar. Te encoges y acomodas tu cabeza encima de tus rodillas. Querías irte de aquí, estar a su lado. Cierras los ojos con fuerza. Le quieres, le amas. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?

**Eh... me quedó raro. D: Aún a sí, quisiera ver y saber vuestra opinión. *-* **

**Twitter: Miki_FuckYou. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

Despertaste en la cama, con los ojos hinchados y rojos. No quieres despertar, pero no lo puede evitar. Recuerdas el día en el hospital y vuelves a llorar. Los recuerdos invaden tu mente y no hay nadie que socorra. Quieres estar a su lado, y volver a sonreír.

Piensas que el mundo acaba contigo, día a día. Te arreglas bajo el marco del espejo. Observar tu reflejo: ojos decaídos y sin brillo, sonrisa que no aparece desde aquél accidente y tu pelo desordenado. Te peinas y te arreglas, pero sabes que tu rostro muestra lo contrario de tu felicidad fingida. Sales del baño y caminas a la cocina. No tienes ganas de comer y te sientas en el sofá. Recuerdas los momentos que pasabas con él. Quieres volverlo a ver.

Observas el suelo, con la tristeza en tu rostro. No puedes evitar que una lágrima pase por tu mejilla. Sientes que poco a poco, el miedo y la tristeza, te consumen. Quieres olvidar todo lo que pasó, y volver hacia atrás.

Suena de nuevo el móvil y miras la mesa. Aquél aparato emitía un ruido extraño. Lo coges con cuidado y examinas el identificador. Sabes que esa ella, la culpable de todo. Frunces el ceño y optas por cogerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestas con voz neutra, esperando su contestación.

-¡Oh, Rin, al fin lo coges! Quiero pedirte disculpas por...

-¡Callate! ¡No pidas disculpas, a sido por tu culpa!- Le cortas en medio de su perdón y estallas de rabia.

Esa chica te saca de tus casillas. Aprietas tus dientes conteniendo la rabia.

-¡No! ¡No ha sido mi culpa! Yo... le amaba.- Otra de sus mentiras. Dejas que la rabia fluya por tus mejillas.- Además... ¿por qué iba a hacer yo eso? ¡Contesta!

-Porque estas celosa de mi.-Contestas secamente y cuelgas enseguida. No quieres escuchar de nuevo su voz, la odias y ella a ti.

Te levantas del sofá, volviendo a escuchar el celular. Los dejas pasar y corres a vestirte. Quieres ir a verle y decirle que le quieres.

**¡Hola, holita, criaturitas del Señor! :3 ****Traigo aquí el segundo capítulo. :'D Eso si, al principio, ''El brillo de tus ojos'' iba a ser un one-shot, peero una personita me hizo cambiar de opinión. *-* ¡Muchas gracias, ErzaScarlet-Sama! La verdad, tu review me hizo pensar en seguir esta historia. :3 ¡Gracias! Pero, creo que no llegará a los 10 capítulos, aunque quien sabe. (: **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews con muchas ganas. :3**

**ANTES, SEGUIDME. e3e Twitter: Miki_FuckYou. **

**Un abrazo psicológico,**

**Miki-Chan~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

Acaricias su rostro con las manos temblorosas. Hacía tiempo que no le tocabas. Los médicos tras la puerta, comentan que empeora. Haces oídos sordos, no quieres escucharlo. Mitas a tu hermano, que aún no despierta. Sientes que en este mundo estas sola. Sabes que Len tardará en despertar. Piensas en tu vida sin él, y eres capaz de suicidarte.

Escuchas en la habitación de al lado, como una mujer llora desconsolada. Te preguntas el por qué, hasta que una camilla, con un cuerpo inmóvil tapado con una sábana, aparece en los pasillos. Bajas la mirada y cierras los ojos. Es duro perder a alguien, y más cuando has estado con esa persona toda tu vida.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi niño... muerto!- Escuchas las palabras de aquella mujer. Notas el dolor en ellos y miras a tu hermano. No le quieres perder.

-Señorita Rin, tiene que abandonar la habitación.- Miras al hombre y asientes con tristeza.

Retiras la mano con lentitud y sales de la habitación. Solo quieres huir, con él a tu lado. Te muerdes el labio, tragando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Abandonas el lugar, contemplando las nubes, intentando ocultar todo aquello que ahora sufres. Quieres sonreír, pero es imposible. Solo piensas en él. Solo en él.

**¡Hola, holita ****de nuevo****, criaturitas del Señor! :3 ****¡Teercer**** capítulo, ****dedicado a **** ErzaSacalet-Sama! ****De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review, ****y espero que te agrade este corto capítulo~****. ¡Me hace to' happy! :'3**

**Twitter: Miki_FuckYou. e3e**

**Un abrazo psicológico,**

**Miki-Chan~.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

-No te dejaré… no quiero perderte, Len. ¿Me escuchas?- Le dices en susurros mientras tus lágrimas desfilan por tus mejillas, como hacen todos los días.

Ha pasado dos meses desde aquél accidente. Dos meses que han sido eternos y en los cuales no te has separado de él. Cada día piensas que hoy despertaría, pero tus súplicas y sueños se rompen en pedazos cuando le ves aún dormido.

-Adelante.- Escuchas como un hombre abre la puerta, y tras ella, una chica con apariencia entristecida.

Fruñes el ceño cuando descubres quien es. Esa chica que culpas del coma de tu hermano.

Ella entra hasta llegar a tu lado. Sonríe cuando ve tus lágrimas recorrer tu piel. Ella se inclina y te susurra al oído que es culpa tuya. Abres los ojos enfadada e ignoras el comentario. Sabes que es mentira, y que ella solo quiere verte deprimida.

-Pobre Len… me da pena verle en ese estado…- Susurra esa cría.

-Si no fuera por tu culpa, estaría a mi lado.- Te tragas el llanto cuando terminas la oración.

-Sabes que ha sido por tu culpa, idiota.- Ella ríe mientras bajas la cabeza. Apunto estas de perder la cabeza.

-¡Puta!- Gritas antes de tirarte a por ella sin piedad.

Escuchas como grita cuando le estiras del cabello. Dos hombres entran a la habitación y te separan de aquella niña. Ella se acaricia el cabello, fingiendo estar lastimada. Intentas soltarte de aquellos dos hombres, pero es imposible.

Están a punto de sacarte de aquella habitación, cuando se escucha en ella una voz muy peculiar, que hace que tu corazón deje de latir.

**Hola, criaturitas del sadadsdadasdas. :'3 He aquí el 4 capítulo del ''Brillo de tus ojos''. Bueno, calculo que quedan 3-4 capítulos para terminar. D: Pero, tengo algunos proyectos en mente, que escribiré y subiré en vacaciones. :'3 Por cierto, disculpad las faltas de ortografía, no tengo tiempo para corregirlas. ;_; **

**Espero que os cuidéis mucho y os espero en el próximo capítulo. :'D **

**Un abrazo psicológico,**

**Miki-Chan. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

''_¿Len?'' _

Abres los ojos incrédula. Tu cuerpo no responde y quedas en shock. Crees haber escuchado aquella preciosa voz.

Te giras a la vez que aquellos hombres que te retuvieron y miras con tus ojos que tu hermano estaba despierto. Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar y te acercas con cuidado. No sabes como está y tienes miedo a su reacción.

-¿Le-Len? ¿E-eres tú de verdad?- Tus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. No lo puedes creer, él ha vuelto a vivir.

No aguantas el impulso y corres a abrazarlo. La chica que atacaste, se levanta de nuevo. Su ceño fruncido habla por sí solo. Abandona la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

-¿Quién eres?- Tu cuerpo se convierte en piedra. Tu mirada ha perdido el brillo que habías recuperado, tus lágrimas brotan a borbotones.

No se acuerda de ti.

**Twitter: Miki_FuckYou. e.e**

**¡Ho-hola, criaturas! He vuelto con el último ca-capítulo. ;_; No sé por qué lo hice dramático. Aún así me siento satisfecha, 11 reviews, ¡muchas gracias! :') Bueno, en cuanto a la chica, podéis imaginaros a quien queráis y el final como deseéis. :'3 **

**Espero que no os halla defraudado, y que os cuidéis mucho, ¿eh? :'3 **

**Un abrazo psicológico,**

**Miki-Chan. **


End file.
